Beautiful Monsters
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Set during the time of Ancestor Kaname and the hooded woman. Born into a human family, Yuko is a vampire. Her ashamed family keep her a secret until an accident causes her to be found out. On the brink of death, she is saved by a mysterious woman on a horse whilst her family meet a nasty end. There is no turning back for her now as she joins her own kind. Ancestor KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 – Monster

* * *

><p>"<em>We have to keep Yuko a secret! She is…not normal!"<em>

"_I agree…If the village found out…then there will be a riot!"_

"_Her twin sister is normal though…how do we keep it from her? What do we do if she does?"_

"_We must be cautious…we must not let everyone know that she is a monster…"_

Yuko's eyes snapped open, waking up in a cold sweat. She took heavy breaths. She knew she was different and odd, but she didn't need her dreams to rub salt in her wounds. She placed a hand to her mouth, trying in vain to stop the dull ache in her elongated canine teeth which could only be described as fangs. Whenever they ached, her eyes would take on a red hue….making her craving for one thing more intense.

_Blood…_

Her dreams were right…she was a monster…or rather…a vampire…a beast in human form.

She had been told that there people like her and if they bit a human, then that human would become a vampire too.

Yuko had been born to human parents and she even had a younger fraternal twin sister who was human. Her name was Mio. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Yuko had long white hair, which reached her knees and was poker straight. She had a straight cut fringe and a hime cut around her face. Her eyes were as blue and as clear as the sky in summer.

Yuko gazed at her reflection. Her parents made her hide her white hair whenever they were forced to go out. They feared that her unusual beauty would draw too much attention and they definitely didn't need people sniffing around. In addition, Mio was none the wiser to why they did this. She had no idea what Yuko was.

"Yuko…? Are you all right?" a sleepy voice asked. Yuko looked to the open door to see her sister there.

"Umm…yes…please don't worry. It was only a dream," Yuko replied, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake," Mio replied, "But I heard you squeal a bit."

"I see…sorry that I disturbed you," Yuko said softly, looking down at her trembling hands. Mio closed the door silently before she crept over to Yuko's bed and sat down, "It's our 18th birthday tomorrow," she whispered, "Are you excited? I know I am."

"It's always nice for you," Yuko replied, "You are cherished by our parents. In my case…they regret my existence. They are ashamed of me. I do not know why," she lied. She knew why but she always bit her tongue when it came to this subject.

"Just because they make you hide your hair when we go out doesn't mean they're ashamed of you," Mio said naively. Yuko didn't have a comeback to that. It would reveal the truth if she did.

"It's not just that, Mio, you always get the nicer presents," she replied, "The best clothes…best food…best everything…whilst I get the scraps. Our parents are ashamed of me and wish you had been an only child," she gazed around her room which had not been decorated properly in years. The wall paper hung from the walls and her curtains were like rags. Her bed was squeaky and broken.

"That's not true," Mio hissed, "You always have something bad to say about them!"

"That's because you have nothing to complain about," Yuko replied, "You are loved and cherished…and look at everything through rose tinted glasses."

Mio huffed, "There is no reasoning with you! I'm going to get some sleep," she said indignantly, "Good night…please have no more nightmares," she said before she left. Yuko shook her head. She laid her head down and stared at the ceiling. Without knowing it, a single tear streamed down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and gritted her teeth.

"Be strong, Yuko…do not going to cry," She told herself, "I am strong…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sound of Mio's excited footsteps could be heard running across the landing. It woke Yuko up. She let out a small sigh, she stood up and stretched. Walking to the door, she opened it and slowly stepped out. She turned her head to look at the woman who gave birth to her or rather the one who resented her existence.<p>

"Morning, Yuko," her mother said stiffly, whose name was Nanami.

"Morning, Mother," Yuko replied, "Mio is excited this morning."

"So she is," Nanami replied, "Happy Birthday," she went in for an awkward embrace but broke it as soon as Yuko had tentatively reciprocated. Yuko felt the tension in the air before Nanami drifted wordlessly past her. Yuko stood still for a moment before slowly walking down the stairs. The place was decorated with pink and blue decorations.

"Happy birthday, girls," their father said as he hugged them both. His name was Itsuki was a somewhat kinder parent but was weak minded as well, easily controlled by his wife. Nanami cleared her throat and he let go of Yuko quickly. Yuko was very used to that. She sat down at the breakfast table where a spread had been laid down for them both.

Then, there was a knock on the door and feminine sing-song voice could be heard, "Happy birthday!"

"Oh no! It's Mrs Izugai…village elder's wife," Nanami hissed. She dragged Yuko to her feet and dragged her hair into and hid it in a silk scarf. Yuko sighed, used to her mother's treatment, "Let her in!"

Itsuki nodded and walked to the door. The busty middle aged woman who wore a loosely closed kimono bounced into the room, "Hello! What a wonderful day this is!"

Mio grinned, "Yes, Mrs Izugai! It's our happy birthday," she beamed. Yuko stood silently. Mrs Izugai cast a nervous glance at Yuko. She had always been nervous of the girl and her almost expressionless yet beautiful face.

"Well…I have brought a cake," she said with a grin. Nanami nodded.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Izugai, would you care for some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," she said as they walked into the lounge, bringing Mio and her husband into the lounge but mouthed to Yuko to make the tea. Yuko wordlessly nodded and walked into the kitchen to make the tea.

After a few moments, Yuko walked into the lounge with a tray of hot tea. She served it to everyone wordlessly. Mrs Izugai sipped it, "Oh, Miss Yuko…this is very nice tea."

Nanami sneered, "That's all she is good for."

"Now now, dear," Itsuki said, trying to meekly take over the situation. Nanami glared at him but calmed down when Mio spoke.

"The cake is wonderful," she smiled, "You did a wonderful job."

"Well, aren't you sweet," Mrs Izugai smiled, feeling more at ease with the dark haired girl. Yuko rolled her eyes a bit and rested her delicate chin on the palm of her hand and began to daydream. She was snapped out of her daydream suddenly when Mrs Izugai snapped her fingers at her as if she were a servant, "Aren't you listening, girl? Your mother has sent you to get more snacks. Be quick about it."

Yuko glared at her but earned a fierce glare from her mother. Yuko stood up and slowly walked out. She buried her face in her hands. She began to cut into some bread to make sandwiches. It seemed like forever when she earned a sharp tap of her shoulder.

"Mother is wondering where you are," Mio said in an accusing tone. The shock of being taken by surprise had made her slice her finger, leaving a deep cut. Blood dripped down onto the counter, "Yuko, are you all right?" Mio asked, clearly alarmed. Yuko could barely breathe as the suffocating feeling of blood lust took over. She suddenly grabbed her sister and shoved her against the wall. Mio screamed as she saw Yuko's glowing red eyes, "Yuko?! Wh-what are you?!"

"M-My throat is…so dry," she said hoarsely. She leaned forward and licked her neck before her elongated fangs grazed Mio's pale neck. However, she was interrupted by several screams of terror. Yuko pulled back and looked at them with what could only be described as sadistic, manic even. She had been holding back for so long, all her life to be exact.

"M-Monster!" Mrs Izugai cried. The scarf fell from her head, revealing her long snowy hair. Mio sank to the ground, completely bemused and terrified. Now she understood why her parents were so eager to hide Yuko away.

"Monster…you say?" Yuko asked before giggling, "Yeah…perhaps I am…"

Mrs Izugai ran towards the door, screaming as she ran out of the house. Due to being in a very small village, it was not long before there was a total uproar. Yuko began to regain some of her sanity as she heard the screams and she gasped in horror.

She had revealed herself. Yuko looked to her sister who was still trembling and whimpering and she turned back to her parents who backed away from her with horrified faces. Yuko's eyes were still glowing and her throat still hurt. Before anyone could stop her, she ran for door, not caring that she was in a sleeping kimono and barefoot.

However, when she did step out of the house, she was greeted by an angry mob carrying pitchforks and torches. It was then that they saw Yuko for what she really was.

"She is one of them!" someone screamed.

"She is one of those blood suckers whose eyes glow red!"

"They don't age either! It must be some kind of sorcery!"

"She can make us one of them if she bites us!"

"Let's get her and destroy her before she can do so!"

Yuko was like a tortured and caged animal as they began to close in on her, cornering her, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Suddenly the sound of galloping hooves could be heard, making the villagers turn around. A hooded woman on a pure white horse galloped through the crowd.

"Grab my hand!" she cried as she held out her hand to Yuko. Without much of a choice, Yuko grabbed her hand and she was swiftly dragged onto the horse. The woman then turned around the horse and galloped away. Some of the villagers left to pursue them however, the rest of the villagers turned back to Yuko's family's house.

"We should burn it with them inside! We do not want them producing another monster!" Mrs Izugai cried. The riled crowed were all in fierce agreement.

"NO!" Mio could be heard screaming from the inside, having heard what the woman had said but it all fell on deaf ears as she heard the doors being sealed shut with nails and planks of wood.

"Let us out!" Nanami cried, "Anything but this!"

Again, their cries fell on deaf ears. The ones with torches stepped forward and began to set a light to Yuko's house, making her family scream desperately.

Yuko watched as smoke and screams filled the air. The horse she was on galloped away and wasn't about to stop. She held tightly onto the woman who had saved her.

There was no turning back now. There was nothing left for her there now.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - New Family

* * *

><p>xsAs the horse galloped far away, they lost their pursuers far behind them. There were miles away within an hour or so. In that time, Yuko nor the woman spoke; they remained completely silent until they arrived at a rather run down and gothic castle.<p>

"Where are we?" Yuko asked. The woman looked at her, "And who are you?"

"To answer your questions, my name is Naomi…and this castle is a special hideaway for people of our kind," she answered, "What is your name?"

"People of our kind…ones who…desire the blood of others?" Yuko asked cautiously, "And my name is Yuko…"

"Yes…that's exactly what it is," she replied, "You will be safe here. Nice to meet you by the way."

Yuko looked down at her muddied feet and then back at Naomi, "My family is dead…aren't they?"

"Well…how angry that mob was, I don't doubt it," she replied, "Its common practice to kill the family of that vampire…so not to risk giving birth to another of our kind."

"My sister…my _twin_ sister…she was in the house too…she was innocent. Plus it's our birthday today. Her birthday…is her death-day…" she whispered as she buried her face in her hands, "If I had stayed calm…none of this would have happened."

"It would happen eventually, Yuko. Vampires and humans do not mix. To co-exist…is a dream that is too far off at the present moment," Naomi said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a question…how did you know I was in trouble," Yuko asked. Naomi smiled.

"I was riding by and I heard and saw…the common sight of an angry mob. They happen so often nowadays. People, who are no longer ignorant, are more cautious and afraid of anything that moves." Naomi replied, "I saw how they were going to kill you… I couldn't stand by and watch them bait you like a wild animal."

Yuko looked at her and nodded silently, "Well, let's go inside…you need rest and to get warm," Naomi said, "It's very cold out here. It might snow," Naomi extended her hand to the frightened Yuko, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuko nodded and placed her small hand in Naomi's. Naomi smiled and carefully led her to the large heavy doors. She knocked in a certain way before it suddenly opened, "I know it sounds weird…but we have a secret knock," she giggled. Yuko smirked a little and Naomi laughed, "Let's go," she led her inside. It was rather dark inside and Yuko was glad that she was holding onto Naomi.

"So…we have a new one?" a smooth voice came out of the darkness, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Yes, Kaname, we have a new one," Naomi replied, "Her name is Yuko."

As Yuko's eyes got used to the darkness, she could make out the figure of a tall man, "its nice to meet you." Yuko said softly. Kaname nodded.

"My name is Kaname. I was also rescued by Naomi here. Were you discovered by your village too?" he asked.

"Yes, it was my fault," she replied quietly, "I shouldn't have let my need for blood show."

"Stop blaming yourself. In our current state, we cannot live along side humans. You are young and should not have to live with the pressure of controlling yourself in the presence of humans. We have all banded together to support each other. However, we are trying so very hard to find ways for the future of both vampires and mankind," Naomi replied softly, "Would you like to meet the rest of your comrades?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Yuko replied softly. Naomi nodded and took her hand.

"Kaname, please gather everyone together," Naomi said as she led Yuko up the winding stone staircase. They eventually came to a small room with a bed and a small closet inside. Naomi knelt down and filled the wood burning fireplace with wood before lighting it, "You can have this room, Yuko. It's warm and safe."

Yuko nodded and sat down, "Do…do you have any clothes for me? I can't keep wearing these forever." She said as she pointed to her tattered clothes. Naomi smiled.

"There should be something in the wardrobe," she replied, "I'll leave you get ready." Naomi said before walking out. Yuko stood and slowly walked to the wardrobe. As she opened the doors and was greeted by a cloud of dust, she choked and tried to wave away the dust. She reached inside and pulled a dusty pair of trousers and an oversized shirt. There was also an old pair of boots. Yuko sighed sadly.

"Well…beggars can't be choosers," Yuko whispered before slipping off her clothes and pulling on the clothes from the wardrobe. She noticed there was a woollen cape with a hood and noted that would be useful.

An hour later, Naomi knocked on the door. Yuko shuffled towards it and opened it, "Hello, Naomi," she said softly. Naomi laughed gently, "Do I look funny?"

"No…but those clothes don't fit you at all," Naomi said as she ran a hand through her sandy coloured hair. Yuko looked down at herself.

"I know…but…I can't help that," Yuko blushed. Naomi nodded and patted Yuko's head.

"Come on, Yuko, it's time to meet everyone," she said as she held out her hand to Yuko. Yuko took it and Naomi led her down the stairs and through winding corridors. Eventually, they walked into, what looked like, a communal room. Inside, there was a number of people who all looked her way, including the man from before.

"Who's this, Naomi," a woman asked. She was very beautiful with long black hair and green eyes. Her name was Akane. Naomi looked at her.

"Everyone, this is Yuko. She is our new comrade," Naomi replied, "She is one of us…driven from her own village. I fear if I hadn't have gotten there in time, she would be dead."

"That seems to be going on a lot lately," a man said as he sat back in his chair. He was bald and his head seemed to be very shiny. His eyes were a piercing grey, "My name is Renji," he said as he held out his hand to Yuko.

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly, shaking his hand.

"I'm Akane," Akane said as she stepped forward, offering her hand to her. Yuko took it and shook that too, "Have you met old misery guts," Akane said as she jerked her head in Kaname's direction. Kaname looked up automatically. He gave her a slight glare before looking at Yuko.

"Oh, yes, I met him briefly," Yuko replied.

"Yes, it was a very brief meeting," Kaname added. Yuko nodded slightly but didn't say anything. Naomi decided that this was a good time to jump in.

"So what are we all going to do," she asked, looking around at everyone. She couldn't think of anything else which was more useful to say. Naomi leaned against the wall.

"Well, you are going to stay here for a while and gain your strength. It looks like you have been half starved to death; you are very thin," Naomi said as she walked towards her and held a portion of Yuko's baggy clothes at the back to reveal the outline of her slender waist, "There is nothing of you."

Yuko blushed, "Well…I think being a vampire has saved me from death so far," she replied softly, "But…my parents knew that and refused to feed me. If I did eat…it was the crumbs from under their table and the scraps from the bin. Of course, my human twin sister was well fed."

"How interesting," Akane said as she leaned forward, "Your twin was human?"

"Yes! She…was well and truly human…but she is dead now," she replied, her eye averting to the ground, "I nearly killed her today…but it seems my village were to blame. They set my family's home on fire."

Akane looked surprise but Naomi shook her head, "It's fairly common practice now…It's unfortunate."

"Now I have been left with nothing…not that I had much to begin with," Yuko sat down on a wooden stool, "I feel sorry for the humans who are turned into vampires. They must fear for their lives."

Renji shifted in his seat, "They are usually killed by the humans in their village. Usually frightened and need someone to turn to, they tell anyone who will listen…that is their downfall. Then there are the people who will not say anything at all and eventually become insane because of their intense thirst. They are usually killed when they are caught."

"We call those who were once human "Level D" vampires…and then they become "Level E"…E standing for "End". They are at their most dangerous at this point," Kaname explained.

"However, there is a way to stop it," Naomi replied, "If a human who becomes a vampire drinks their master's blood, i.e. the vampire who bit them, and then they will not fall to a Level E."

Yuko raised her eyebrows, "Are there any vampires kind enough to do that?"

"None so far," Akane replied. Yuko looked at her, "None of us have bitten any humans but there are plenty of vampires who have and will."

Yuko remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "So if they are called Level D and Level E…what are we?"

"Level A," Naomi replied, "We are all vampires who have been born from humans. We are…purebloods. After us, there are the vampires who were born from both Vampires and Humans and they are Level B. They tend to have special powers such as controlling an element but aren't as powerful as us. After that…Its Level C…they are the common vampires who have no special powers all apart from heightened senses accelerated healing. The rest…well…we have already explained that."

Yuko blinked, "I see…that makes sense."

"Well, I'm going on patrol again. Why don't you help Akane with the dinner for tonight?" Naomi suggested. Yuko looked up and nodded. Naomi smiled, "Good girl." She patted her head and pulled on her cloak, "See you all later." With a gust of wind, she disappeared before everyone's eyes. Yuko was shocked but didn't have much time to voice her surprise when Akane pulled her up.

"Let's leave the boys and do our thing," she grinned as she pulled Yuko away. Renji sniggered a little.

"Pretty little girl, isn't she," Renji grinned to Kaname. Kaname looked at him blankly, "Oh come on…don't tell me you haven't noticed," he said sceptically.

"Oh, I have noticed but she is no different to any other vampire female," he replied disinterestedly, "Besides, if you think I am interested, I'm not. My heart belongs to Naomi. You know that."

"Yeah yeah," Renji said, rolling his eyes, "We all know how you feel about her."

Kaname sighed, "If you think she is beautiful, why don't you pursue Yuko?"

"Nah…far too young for me," he replied nonchalantly, "I have my eye firmly on Akane."

"Good luck," Kaname replied dryly, "You'll need it."

Renji smirked, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuko had been dragged to the kitchen by Akane. It was very rustic with wooden and stone surfaces. Herbs hung from the ceiling and were also in small flower pots dotted around the place. Pots hung on hooks on the walls about a wood burning stove.<p>

"What are we going to make," Yuko asked cautiously. Akane grinned and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…what about some vegetable soup and some bread rolls? That is a favourite with the group and it will build up your strength. Can you cook at all?"

"Y-Yes, I can," she replied, "I did most of the cooking back home…I just wasn't allowed to eat any of it," she laughed nervously. Akane smiled.

"Well, you can eat what you make here," she said as she tied an apron around her waist and handed one to Yuko, "Can you make bread?"

"Yes," Yuko nodded, "I think so."

"All right, the ingredients are in the cupboard on the right," she replied. Yuko nodded and set to work making the bread. She had fun with Akane as she made the dinner. It was nice to have someone talk and listen to her, not having to hide or be ashamed of what she was. It was the beginning of her new life.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
